


Cheese Storm

by orphan_account



Category: Pineapple Soda
Genre: Anal, M/M, Mpreg, PWP, cereal pregnancy or something idfk, fuck yeah ps, inexplicable mpreg if you haven't read the comic, mindless smut, really if you're even reading this you know what you're in for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pumpkin's house was fucked up during a storm which is really an excuse for him to run over to Lime's house and get buttfucked. There really is no eloquent way to put it, guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheese Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiddlerjones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlerjones/gifts), [Raphs_Diary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raphs_Diary/gifts).



> Hahahahahahahahha what  
> This is for you, Zach

It was a Dark and Stormy night.

The winds in Cardston were howling and hail-filled, whipping through the streets and trees with force that hadn't been seen in decades. Many were convinced it was the storm of the century, but those people were all small town bumpkin hicks and no one really payed much attention to those people. Whatever the case, power lines were down, trees had knocked over, a few houses had been completely mauled.

Unfortunately, our hero... protagonist, even, as the boy could hardly be called a hero, was among the few unfortunate dwellers to lose his home. A giant tree had crashed straight through his bedroom, letting in ice and winds and plain fucking pain. Specifically since a branch had whacked the poor dude straight up into his face as it had gone through, and Pumpkin now had a gash up his jaw the size of his dick. It stung like a bitch, fellas.

So, in an attempt to seek shelter, however disgusting and delapidated, Anthony had bundled up into a puffy coat and giant scarf and stumbled his way through the cold, howling storm, straight to his friend's sorry excuse for a house.

Well... he wasn't really his friend, I suppose. More... an annoyance. Perhaps just a tick on his life. But he had a sort-of-house that didn't have a hole in it. So yep.  
 A few long seconds after pounding on the door, Lime- in a giant ugly sweater and dinosaur boxers- opened the door with a creepily large smile and Pumpkin was ushered inside.

It took a few bumbling steps to reach Robbie's room, as Pumpkin could only feel part of his legs through the numbness that had wracked his body while he braved the hail. But once there, he gave into his urge to drop to the floor and curl up into a ball of half-warmth.

"Dude there's a bed, like, two feet away from you. You're the laziest person I have ever met."

Lime's shitty comment was rewarded with a muffled hiss and Pumpkin started inching to the bed with a half-grumble, half-whine. Some friend he was. Yeah, sure he let Pumpkin inside when he could have very easily allowed the small blond to freeze to death outside, but now he was being annoying. He hadn't even been inside for five minutes and already pumpkin wanted to kick Lime straight in the face.

Reaching the bed, it took a few tries for Pumpkin to unravel his shaking hand from where it was bunched up between his chest and legs, but he gripped the mattress with a burning hope and eased himself off of the floor and into the smelling, warm bundle of nest-y blanketness without another word to the hovering brunet next to him.

"Do yoo ever wash yoor sheets?" He groaned.

"Don't need to. They aren't dirty. Why aren't you at your own house, man?"

"There's... There's a tree on my bed, I have to use yoors."

"....what?"

Pumpkin didn't answer, merely bunching back up into the sheets and somehow making sure there was no room for Lime to join him anywhere on the bed.

"...You could scoot your ass, you know."

Pumpkin's snarky reply was muffled by his warm blanket nest. HIS warm blanket nest. Go away, Lime.

"...This.. This is my bed, man. I don't have pants on- this is really uncool."

Again, Whatever Pumpkin may have said was lost through the fabric wrapped around his face. Didn't matter, though. Lime had never been the sort of person to respect someone's personal space, and it WAS his bed. That in mind, He just grinned and scuttled onto the bed, pushing himself under the blankets to join his best buddy.

".. Get oot!"

"Like you're the only cold on?" He chirped. It was especially true now that he was pressed up on Pumpkin, who was soaked and freezing... They should probably get him out of those.. wet... clothes.

"...What are yoo doing!? Stop!"

Lime didn't stop. He continued to try and tug Pumpkin's large coat over his head, the action made harder by the thick scarf around the collar.

"You're soaked, man! You gotta warm up, and you can't in this lake you're wearing!"

"I can undress myself...!"

"Obviously not," Lime laughed, finally getting the coat partially over Pumpkin's head. The wet scarf ended up right on his nose and mouth, but his choked, garbled pleas for Lime to stop were drowned out by the latter's happy humming as he derobed his friend.

Some time later, after Pumpkin was shivering in his underwear with water up his nose, and Lime was pressed uncomfortablly up next to him- in this really uncomfortable silence that was just really uncomfortable everyone was just.. Pumpkin was uncomfortable okay- the /extremely/ uncomfortable silence was broken by a loud growling from Pumpkin exposed tummy.

"..Have you eaten?"

"..No. Was sleeping."

"You know we have like zero things, right?"

"Yoo always break into my hoose and take my food. Yoo can afford to get me some cereal."

Lime and Pumpkin locked gazes, Pumpkin's eyes narrowing at his tick-like friend when it looked like the other wouldn't budge.

"....... Fine. Whatever. We have Lucky Trinkets, that's it."

Lime went upstairs and after some yelling, smashing sounds, and a few whoops, he was back down and spilling milk and shit all over the floor in his haste to not be around his parents. Pumpkin accepted the cereal with a grimace because he can't ever be happy about fucking anything and turned his back to Lime before he began eating.

Lime watched Pumpkin's back as he ate, knowing quite well that Pumpkin had turned around because he hadn't wanted to talk to Lime, but with the sudden silence and the ever-laxing set of the blond's shoulders, it was easy for Lime's mind and eyes to wander.

He bit his lip, before pursing, and bounced over to sit closer to the other dude.

"So hey."

"Shut up, Robbie."

Lime hummed and scooted closer still, "I haven't even said anything yet."

"Yoo're gonna say somthing stoopid."

"I am not! Everything I say is purposeful and smart as shit."

He leaned over his friend's shoulders and grabbed the half-empty bowl from his grasp, setting it aside on the floor beside the bed and ignoring the indignant grumble from the other. He didn't waste another second before whipping around and throwing a leg over Pumpkin's lap, ending up in a straddle with his hands on Pumpkin's shoulders.

Pumpkin's face invented a new fucking shade of red.

"Get off..!!! "

"Man, this is /my/ bed, and you're in it. Do you realize how awesome that is?"

"It's the.. exact opposite.. of awesome. Yoo're crushing me!"

Lime's hand slipped off of the other's shoulder, fingers trailing down the blond's bare chest. He let his nails ghost over pumpkin's skin and couldn't help his grin when he saw Pumpkin react to it. Though.. what Lime probably thought was sexual excitement was actually extreme distaste and revultion but.. you know... love is blind.

The hand traveled lower, curling around a jutting hipbone to press his fingers against the edge of Anthony's boxers just above his ass. "I'm not crushing you, man. This is gonna be really cool. Trust me."

With that said, he leaned forward to bury his face against Pumpkin's collarbone, letting his teeth graze against the bone and relishing the shaky sound he heard above him. He felt Pumpkin's hand come up to bury itself in his shirt and tightened the hold he had on the smaller boy.

"Get off, Robbie. This is f-fucking uncool."

"That isn't what I'm feelin' from your pants, amigo, sorry to tell you."

"That's n-not.. that's the gun I'm gooing to shoot yoo with, yoo dick."

Lime laughed, letting his tongue flick out to run up the thin throat in front of him, because really the sight was too lovely to resist, "Your gun seems excited, man."

Pumpkin didn't get another chance to say his piece. Lime shifted above him just so and used the hands he had on Pumpkin's back and shouler to force the other flat against the bed. His mouth went to work again, finding a spot just behind Anthony's ear that seemed like it drove the other crazy.

Something was off, though.

Lime could feel it, just against his stomach. A hard lump separating their bodies just enough that it was irritating.

At first, Lime ignored it, far too focused on the skin beneath his mouth. His left hand was trapped between Pumpkin's body and the mattress, but his right was free to explore, and did so happily. Pumpkin's breathing hitched into a strangled gargle when the heel of Lime's hand brushed against the juncture between Pumpkin's belly and dick.

"O-oh.. stop!"

Lime didn't. He grinned and raised himself up just enough so that he could look between their bodies, but.. it didn't really help. What should have been a view straight down flushed skin to see his hand on his best friend's cock was blocked by a belly that hadn't been there before.

"Dude you've... you're stomach is like- do you bloat when you're hard?"

"Wh-what? .. Are yoo.. Did yoo just say I'm fat?"

"I'm not! But.. I'm not saying you aren't.."

Lime sat up completely, tugging his trapped hand free and settling it on the hand lump of Pumpkin's stomach.

He let his hand trail over it, feeling the strain of skin beneath his fingers. He payed little attention to Pumpkin's reactions for a few moments, but absently the sound of gasps and whines filled his ears.

Pumpkin's squirming eventually knocked Lime's hand away, and the action startled Lime away from his fixation. While Pumpkin's sudden increase in weight was /indeed/ pretty fucking weird, the throbbing between Lme's legs seemed imeasurably more interesting at that moment. Tucking the mystery away to ponder later, he quited Pumpkin's (kind of irritating) noises with a crooked kiss.

It was sloppy and sideways and Pumpkin's squirming made it hard to align their mouths, it was still as awesome as Lime had envisioned it to be.

It took a good few rough bites and apologetic licks before Pumpkin was returning the action, finally ceasing his annoying struggle and stilling beneath the taller boy. Hsi hands, previously flailing and reaching for leverage to get away with, came up to wrap under Lime's arms to cling to his shoulders, lifting him up into the kiss.

Lime moaned rather loudly- more so than was probably necessary- at finally having elicited some response from Pumpkin that wasn't negative. He ground down awkwardly into Pumpkin, their hips not garnering exactly the right pressure with pumpkin's stomach to manuevr around, but it was enough to have the smaller of the two whining for more.

He tried, too. He tried to give the other a bit more, but it seemed as though the bump separating them was growing bigger. At first it was rather easy to ignore through the arousal but- ah.. It was kind of painful trying to bend around it.

"Dude."

"What now!?"

"You're, uh.... Your stomach, man."

Pumpkin looked down, his face flushed and irritated, but the angry face he'd been making melted into shock when he caught sight of it.

"...."

"Yeah, man. What's up with it?"

Pumpkin unwrapped his hands from around Lime's shoulders to press his palms against his belly, biting his lip and taking in the hard globe that... that was so big it was still poking Lime a bit, even when the taller boy was sitting up completely. He scowled at it, shaking it as if it were a beer gut. ..The only difference being that while a beer gut would've shaken like flan, his simply stayed in place, sans the slight movement of Pumpkin's hips.

"Yoor food made me fat."

"Wha- My /food/?"

"Yes. It's obviously fatty as hell. This is yoor fault."

"How is it my fault that you're suddenly a whale!?"

"It's always yoor fault!"

Lime sat up, grin faltering, "The only thing here that's /my/ fault is the stiffy in your shorts, dude. Don't blame this on me."

"Fix it!"

A pause. "How the hell am I supposed to fix it?"

"I don't know..!"

"Even if it /were/ ...somehow.. I don't think you'd get fat this fast, man."

"Well apparently I woold."

The two took a moment to stare down at the elephant that was Pumpkin's stomach.

"...Did that thing just move?"

It did. Pumpkin wanted to believe Lime was just trying to freak him out but a second later the hard bump that was his belly shifted, and a tiny prick of something pressing up against the inside could be seen quite clearly. The two boys were silent for a drawn out instant and then Pumpkin screamed in shock and flailed, ending up falling off of the bed tangled up in ratty sheets. He brought Lime down with him. Somehow, he ended up landing on the taller boy.

"Wh-what!? Oh my go- ffhdfls..shrrr...."

Lime grunted sharply when he landed on his tailbone, a sharp pang running up his spine and making his a bit nauseous- not that he wasn't already after seeing whatever the fuck was up with pumpkin holy fuck

"Dude you were abducted!"

"What?"

"Aliens abducted you and wiped our minds and stuff- close encounter!"

"Robbie that's st-"

"THEY IMPREGNATED YOU WITH THEIR SPAWN IT ISN'T STUPID IT'S TERRIFYING"

Lime groped around for a moment trying to stand and when he finally did he scrambled away from Pumpkin.

"WE HAVE TO GET IT OUT OF YOU!"

"H-How are we even gooing to do that!?"

"We have to induce labour," Lime said gravely, looking determined. Pumpkin threw a pillow at his face.  
  
"I'm not pregnant!"

"There's an alien inside you, Anthony."

"Yoo doon't knoo that!" 

As if he hadn't even been listening, Lime beat his fist into his hand, looking as though a brilliant idea had struck. "I've got it."

"....What?" Pumpkin moaned, looking terrified and skeptical and a bit constipated.

"Sex can trigger premature birth. I read that somewhere, I'm sure. I think.. Probably."

"We are NOT having sex..!"

"I'm doing this to save you, Pumpkin." He said, sounding stoney and determined still.

"Don't come NEAR me."

Lime did, though. He crept down and crawled closer, ending up hovering over Pumpkin's terrified body. By then his stomach was wobbling and giant, the blond's shirt having ridden up to reveal a large expanse of shiny, straining skin.

Pumpkin was shaking as Lime reached over to rest a thin hand on his face. It wasn't like before, when they were just rutting up against each other like stupid teenagers. It seemed like now, neither could ignore the giant bulge between them, not enough to really get into the mood- at least, that was the case for Lime. But he perserveered, paying no attention to how much he'd softened since the discovery that his best friend was harbouring a beast from another planet in his manwomb as he leaned over and pressed their mouths together in a hesitant but dutiful kiss.

Again.

Pumpkin tried, at first, to pull away, struggling to push the other boy away from him and get up, get somewhere else, but Lime reached down and grabbed his wrists, pinning them against the mattress Pumpkin was leaning against.

"Don't, man," He breathed, planting kisses on the corner of Pumpkin's mouth, "It's cool."

"It's n-not."

"It's gonna be, dude. Don't worry."

Pumpkin whined when Lime took over his mouth again, the lower half of the brunet's body shifting so that they were as close as they could be with the other's stomach in the way. The kiss hardened, grew messier, and Lime took an absent pride in the noise Pumpkin made when he wriggled his tongue into his mouth.

Slowly, Robbie managed to coax the other to lean into him, nudging the other up onto his knees so that he could slide Pumpkin into his lap, a mirror of how they'd been positioned on the bed, "It'll be.. easier if.. you're on me," Lime grinned between smoochies. Pumpkin just grunted and pressed in for another awkward little kiss.

"It also might work better if you don't have pants on," He laughed.

"Yoo have more clothes on than I do," Pumpkin spat back flatly.

"Well then you should probably fix that."

Glaring, Pumpkin reached under him (which looked really fucking hilarious when he had to work around his pudge) and unfastened Lime's stupid pants, shifting and squatting to tug them down enough so Lime was out in the open and standing to attention.. almost. It was hard to really get it going when your bed partner probably had eggsacks in his--

"Do I need to take off my shirt?" Lime ginned, shimmying his shoulders in a way he expected was enticing but it really looked a bit twitchy.

"I don't want to look at yoo honestly."

"That's mean," He laughed, taking his shirt off anyway.

Pumpkin followed suit. It wasn't as if his entire torso wasn't already visible. May as well go all the way.

"I /do/ know that spunk helps soften vaginas and it makes birth easier," Lime said conversationally, moving his hands around to cup at Pumpkin's ass. The action made the other boy squeak in surprise.

"I don't have a vagina, Robbie," Pumpkin glared, crossing his arms.

"You're acting like you do. Ease up, dude."

"If yoo're trying to get me to have sex with yoo this isn't the way to do it."

"Obviously it is, since you're naked and on top of me. Point for me."

Pumpkin couldn't help himself. He reached down (with difficulty) and smacked Lime in the face.

Lime ignored it in favour and giving him a big, slobbery kiss.

If Lime were being honest with himself, the kissing was sort of getting old. He really just wanted to skewer Pumpkin on his dick but the lube was /all the way/ back in his dresser and Pumpkin was heavy as shit and it seemed like the task was harder than it seemed it was worth.

Plus, who the fuck just comes out and tells someone that they want to be beaten the fuck up during sex like really.

Pumpkin seemed like a delicate little butterball that you had to treat like a princess during sex, and Lime was willing to sacrifice his own comfort (likealways)- /especially/ if doing so meant his best friend wasn't an incubator for the bringer of destruction upon their species. He's seen enough alien movies to know how this goes down.

"You're gonna have to prep up, man," Lime grinned into the other's mouth, the words slurring and wet sounding.

"Isn't that something yoo're supposed to do /for/ me?"

"Your hands aren't broken, dude."

After an episode of stumbling and cursing, each of them flailing and trying to move around each other, Pumpkin finally settled back on top of Lime with lube in hand, taking a vindictive pleasure from the pained grunt Lime let slip at the addition of Pumpkin's weight.

"Get going then," Lime wheezed. Pumpkin smacked him again but did so.

The lube was freezing and the angle was awkward. This was something Pumpkin didn't think he'd ever have to do but he'd read enough Panthera fanfiction to know what was necessary- or at least, to know a bastardized version of it. --

"This is really cold," He grunted, closing his eyes.

"Then get some friction built up, man. Warm it."

Pumpkin tried, but all around the motions of his hand were just... there. They weren't pleasant, but they weren't /unpleasant/. It just seemed like sex wasn't as cool as everyone said it w-

"SHIT."

"WHAT!? WAS IT THE ALIEN??! ARE YOU CROWNING!?"

"What's crowning!? Is that bad!? Am I doing that?!"

His brain was still bleached white from whatever the hell had just happened in his ass but he was pretty sure his stomach felt the same as it had this entire time.

"I don't know what CROWNING looks like!! I've never seen it happen!"

"Then hoo are yoo even helpful?"

"I'm inducing labour for your ALIEN CHILD dude!"

"Doesn't seem like it..!"

"My dick hasn't even been up your ass yet, man. Gimme a chance!"

Pumpkin looked panicked and angry and really fucking aroused and the sight of it was both hilarious and unsettling. The two wasted no time, not anymore, as Pumpkin tugged his fingers from his butt and slammed home right onto Lime's cock- and FUCK.

"JESUS SHIT DUDE-"

"AAASsaaaaasuugghghhrrhhfff"

Pumpkin shuddered and whined above Lime, who looked like he had just discovered chocolate and peanut butter. Not the people, but the munchy treat. He almost started moving, but he himself had watched enough porn to know that Pumpkin would probably beat the hell out of him if he did, which, thinking about it, didn't actually sound too bad.

"That's awesome, dude. So awesome. Wow. Shit. Can I go?"

"My.. ass.. feels like it's brooken."

 "Well I've been told I have a pretty amazing cock so that's no wonder."

"Told b-by who? Yoor dumb girlfriend?"

Lime chuckled and drew Pumpkin down for another kiss, not as boring now that he finally had an ass suctioned onto his dick. He could also appreciate how much Pumpkin seemed to enjoy kissing him, as much as he tried to hide it. The little hitches in breath and shaky groans he gave were proof enough to enflate the hell out of Lime's ego.

"Move when you're ready," Lime grinned, keeping a hand on Pumpkin's chin to keep his mouth close. 

"When I'm r-ready?"

"When it doesn't hurt, man."

Pumpkin nodded and steadied himself by putting his hands on Lime's chest, thighs trembling from where he was straining to keep them both still. The discomfort of having a penis is his butt died down a bit sooner than he'd expected, and it wasn't long before Pumpkin hesitantly lifted himself up to where only the tip of Lime's dick was poked into his ass before dropping back down again.

"Ah-"

"Holy shit man, go!" Lime sputtered, bucking his hips up. The action spurred Pumpkin on, lifting up and dropping again with a noise you'd expect from a tiny blond breathy-voiced faggot. Lime liked to think his own sex noises were less girly, more porn-star.

"Ah- I can't set the pace with your weight, man, you gotta move."

"Call me f-fat one more time, I dare yoo," Pumpkin gasped, setting a slow-as-fuck pace as if he knew it would cut deep into Lime's heart.

"It isn't your fault, babe," Lime moaned, rutting up and trying really hard to get some sort of shit going, "It's your alien spawn. They're gonna be fat kids."

"Oh my god shut up," Pumpkin spat, and they kissed. Again. What is this like the fifth time?

Lime didn't care. He reached up, back straining, with both hands and held the other's face still as he fucking raped his mouth. The action seemed to excite Pumpkin into going faster so FUCK Lime kept going harder. Every time he moved his tongue a certain way or bit down Pumpkin picked up the pace, practically a cute little jackhammer in his lap. The constant bombardment of weight on his pelvis hurt but that pain was far outweighed with pleasure. Neither of them noticed how Pumpkin seemed to have grown more.

Neither of them noticed much of anything but the feeling in their hips, each other's mouth, all that romantic shit they never expected to feel.

The thought- the realization made Lime shudder, though it was easily portrayed as one of the many shivers of pleasure roiling through him. He blocked it out and focused on the feeling, though. He focused on ripping a new hole into Pumpkin's gorgeous little ass and shut out everything else.

"O-oh.. oh... oh," Pumpkin panted, rocking wildly into what were now Lime's thrusts.

"You feel so awesome," Lime wheezed, hands digging into Pumpkin's jaw. It didn't seem to bother the blond, though, whose hands were leaving marks on Lime's ribs.

"Yoo're not... so terrible," Pumpkin breathed, biting his lip. Soon enough, Lime was biting that lip.

Both felt so close.

Lime was too aware of the tightening of his balls, nearly crushed under the bouncing elephant on his pelvis. By now Pumpkin's stomach was extended further, jutting out at least two feet and fuck if that wasn't terrifying. His high kind of stuttered at the sight but even with the stomach of a whale the sight of Pumpkin hoppin' on his dick was fucking amazing and in two thrusts he forgot his own name as Pumpkin's asshole clenched around his dick like a dead man clutching diamonds and a spurt of come shot onto his chest. He followed seconds later with a choked groan.

Their breathing filled the room, harsh but sated, and the two somehow managed to drag themselves up onto the bed before flopping down. 

Pumpkin's stomach was enormous, bigger than the rest of his body by far. Pumpkin's breathing was laboured and made Lime's harsh pants sound like calm breaths and Lime was worried.

"It didn't do anything."

"L-looks like."

"..Are you ok?"

"Everyth-thing hurts."

Lime's lazy grin dropped off his face at the wavering in Pumpkin's voice. He'd figured housing an alien baby couldn't be pleasant, but he hadn't realized it might hurt. Lime was almost as fucking stupid as Pumpkin was sometimes. Instead of saying anything though, Lime just shushed the blond and wrapped himself around the other from behind, arms locking around his chest. He tugged him close.

Pumpkin didn't seem to mind it, which was strange. In fact, he whined appreciatively and wriggled back into the hold, hands resting over Lime's. 

Both did their best to ignore the awkward movement coming from Pumpkin's stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are a PS fan  
> and you came here  
> and didn't comment  
> you  
> are  
> nothing


End file.
